Marriages
by carson34
Summary: In this story, Callen and Sam learn about what Callen's first name is. While he was on vacation, he mets a girl name Mackynzie. Will they get married?
1. Name revealed & trip to hawaii

Chapter one

- Boat House-

Callen and Sam are questioning a suspect that has ties with Callen's past.

"Why do you think that you are here?" Callen asked the man.  
"Because you want to know about your past and what your first name is." The man states saying that he knows Callen's first name.

"How would you know what my first name is? All i Know is that my mom named me with G name and never told me what it is because before she could she got killed." Callen said.

"Your name is Garrett." The man said.

"Garrett Callen? That makes sense and it fits but i don't know." Callen states.

Callen and Sam walked out of the interview room.

"This changes nothing, G. I am always gonna called you G because that's been your name for the past 5 years that i have known you." Sam states.

"I really do need my vacation time tomorrow." Callen states, Callen is heading to hawaii for a week and half.

Callen looks down at his phone right when he gets a unknown text and sees that there is the hospital that he was born at. Callen decides to go there and find out his first name.

- The hospital-

"are you the guy that is trying to find out what's his first name?" The nurse asked Callen.

"yes, madam. I am. My mother only left the intial G; I was hoping that there is any news that i can find?" Callen said to the nurse.

"your name is Gabriel ." The nurse said to him. "I was there the night that you were born."

"okay thank you." Callen said to her. He was surprise that his mother had named him Gabriel. He started to called Sam and let him in on the news.

- The park-

" Your mom named you Gabriel." Sam said shocking. He wasn't so sure about that.

"The nurse that told me said that she was there the night that i was born." Callen said.

"it doesn't change anything. I am still going to call you G." Sam said to him. "Is it time for you go to vacation?"

"yeah. I leave in a hour." Callen said to him and got up and went to his house and started to pack.


	2. Hawaii part one

- Hawaii: Airport -

Callen gets off the airplane and heads to get his bags. Callen accidently bumps into a lady while she was there to gets her bags.

"oh, I am sorry. are you alright?" Callen asked the lady that he accidently bumped into.

"yeah, I'm fine. My name is Mackynzie." Mackynzie said to him. She was thinking that he was cute. "What's your name?"

"I go by Callen but my real name is Gabriel." Callen said to Mackynzie. "How long are you in hawaii for?"

"about two weeks. How about you?" Mackynzie asked him.

"I have about the same time. Maybe we should go out for drinks or something." Callen said to her.

"yeah, that would be great." Mackynzie said as she and Callen head to their hotel and were surprise that they went to the same hotel.

Callen and Mackynzie went their seperate ways and got setted into the room. They keep running into each other.

- The next day-

Callen and Mackynzie got to enjoy their first date. Mackynzie look amazing in her outfit. Callen really started to like her. Mackynize wanted to know where he was from. She lives in LA.

"So where do you live?" Mackynzie asked Callen.

"I live in LA." Callen said to her. Mackynzie had a smile to her face when he said that to her. "Where do you live?"

"I live in La too." Mackynzie said to him.

"This might be weird to say but i think that this trip has been faith for the both of us because we lived in the same city, decided to go on vacation at the same place. I think that we should try dating?" Callen said to her.

"that might sound good." Mackynzie said to her new boyfriend. She only known him for a day.

- The next night -

Mackynzie and Callen were at the beach and they were smiling. They were both enjoying being together and be happy.

"So what are we going to do when we get home?" Mackynzie said to him.

"we still date right?" Callen said to her.

"yes." Mackynzie said "but in the mean time that we get to be together here non stop and enjoy getting to know each other."

"which i am happy about." Callen said to her.

- a week later -

Callen was on the phone with Sam to make sure that everything was fine. He had ran into Steve which is Sam's buddy.

"Yeah, he's a little weird and he is so much like you. I am doing great actually. I met a girl name Mackynzie here and we both live in the same city."


	3. Hawaii final part

Author note: thanks guys for your wonderful feedback on this storyline. Oh by the way there is a cross over with Hawaii five-0's Steve and then the story name "First Child". This chapter will be part of the soon chapter on "First Child"

Hawaii part 2

This chapter takes off with a phone call between Sam and Callen. Callen and Mackynzie have been dating for about a week now.

Callen's cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

"did someone missed me already and that's why he is calling my cell?" Callen said to his best friend.

"no. Just checking on how you are doing" Sam lied to Callen.

"you know it's okay to miss someone. I am great. I actually met a girl while i have been down here." Callen said.

"that's good. What's her name?" Sam asked his best-friend.

"her name is Mackynzie and don't even think about doing a background check. I already had texted Eric for one." Callen said "and it came back clean."

"well that's good." Sam said to him as Alicia (Sam's wife) comes in with their kids. "hey, i got to go. I will see you next week."

Callen hang up the phone and went to go find Mackynzie who was sitting down stairs by the pool. Callen wanted to surprise his girlfriend. He had a meeting with Sam's friend Steve to say hi for Sam.

"hey i got things to do but i will meet you here for lunch." Callen said to his girlfriend. "I will be back soon." Callen walked out of the pool area and heads to go meet Steve at the beach.

Steve was waiting for Callen to get there. He was watching his pregnant wife (Anna) standing by the water. Callen walked up to Steve.

"Are you Steve?" Callen said to the man that he was standing next to.

"yes i am." Steve said while his eyes were focused on his wife.

"who's the girl that you are watching?" Callen asked him questionly. He was hoping that it was not part of the case.

"my wife, Anna." Steve reveals to him.

"that's wonderful that you are getting your first child. Oh Sam said hi." Callen said to him. " I got to get back to my hotel for a dinner date that i have tonight."

"okay. tell Sam that he needs to come for his dinner with me soon." Steve tells him. Steve heads to get his wife so that way they can go home. Callen headed back to his hotel.

- At the hotel-

Callen was sitting and thinking about this past week. He got here and was already liking a girl that he had just met. He was about to go out on a date with her.

Callen got up and headed to Mackynzie's room and knocks on it. She opens it and smiles at him.

"hey, you ready to go?" Callen said.

"in a few minutes." Mackynzie said to Callen as he walked into the room.

Callen and Mackynzie were enjoying their date and tomorrow they had to return to LA. Callen was happy to go home with her. He wondered how his relationship was gonna change when they return to their normal life.

Callen was on the plane with Mackynzie holding her hand. He was happy to be with her. The past two weeks, they were happy and wonderful.

"So you haven't told me what you do?" Mackynzie said to her boyfriend.

"i'm federal agent and we have to be careful on how we go around telling people." Callen said quietly telling her. "what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher." Mackynzie said to her boyfriend. The plane got to the airport and Callen drove her home.

"I don't want you to go." Mackynzie said.

"I have to go to work." Callen said to her.

- Chapter preview-

How can Callen keep focus at work while thinking about his girlfriend?

Sam meets Mackynzie and what would he think?


	4. Moving in?

The meeting

It's been about a week since Callen and Mackynzie have been back since Hawaii. Callen and Mackynzie have been all working hard and trying to find time for their relationship.

-Headquarters-

Sam and Callen were talking about his relationship with Mackynzie.

"So how is your relationship going?" Sam asks Callen.

"It's going good until we came home. I don't even get to see her that much." Callen says as his phone comes in with a text. "Oh it's from Mackynzie."

"What does she want?" Sam asks him. He wants this relationship for Callen to work out because he wants his best bud to get married and have a family.

"She wants to meet the other person in my life which is you." Callen says to him.

"Oh that's great. Tell her that i can't wait to meet her." Sam tells his best-friend as he goes back to filing the paperwork.

"Want to have dinner with us tonight?" Callen asks his best-friend.

"Can i bring my wife?" Sam asks his friend. He needs to spend more time.

"is it a yes?" Callen asks his friend.

"yes, I can't wait to meet her." Sam says to his friend and he knew that he did not have a problem with him bringing his wife there too.

"alright we will expect you at my house by 6:00pm." Callen says to him. Callen heads home and gets ready for the dinner party along with Sam.

- 5:45pm: Callen's house -

Truth be told, Callen is expecting Sam and his wife at any minute. Sam doesn't like to be late for anything. Mackynzie had gotten there about 1 hour before hand and started to cook their dinner.

"wow that smells good." Callen says while walking into his kitchen. Tonight after Sam and his wife leave, he's planning to ask her to move in with him.

Callen hear a knock on his front door. Callen and Mackynzie both walk to the front door and open it to find Sam with his wife.

"Sam, this is Mackynzie. Mackynzie, this is Sam and his wife, Debbie." Callen says greeting Debbie with a hug.

- 8:00pm -

Callen and Mackynzie are cleaning up from their dinner party and they knew it went well. Mackynzie like Sam as well as Sam did with her.

"So i need to ask you something." Callen says to his girlfriend. They have been dating for about two months.

"yes and what would that be?" Mackynzie says questionly. She is hoping for the moving in part.

"I would like you to move into my house with me. Will you please?" Callen says to her.

"yes i will."

- Author note-

To find out how the move in goes and the next part of the plot of the marriage stay tune for the next chapters!

Thank you for taking the time and reading this chapter!


	5. saying I love you 3 months later

Chapter 5

- 3 months later -

Callen and Mackynzie have been a relationship and living together. Callen is enjoying their living together with her. He loves coming home to her and can't wait to see what is in their future. Mackynzie knew that her boyfriend loves her but he has not said it to her yet. They have dinner date tonight at home. Callen is at work and Mackynzie is getting her date ready.

- Headquarters -

Callen and Sam are filing their paperwork from their recent case.

"What are you and Mackynzie doing tonight?" Sam asks his best-friend. Callen is planning to propose to her into marrying him.

"dinner and movie. I am not doing that surprise tonight. I am planning for that with having a big dinner date with me and our friends and family to be there with us." Callen says to his friend.

"What time to you have to be there?" Sam ask to his best-friend.

"at 6pm. She's getting ready for it right now." Callen says to his best-friend.

"Well it's time for you to go. Be with your love." Sam says to him as Hetty comes up to him.

"Mr. Callen, what are you still doing here?" Hetty asks her agent. Hetty has always been there for them.

"I am leaving here right now to go." Callen said to his boss. Callen gets his things together and walks to his car.

"Mr. Hanna, don't you have a family to get to?" Hetty says in a good mood. "by the way, Go find Deeks and Kensi and bring them to my office before you leave. I need to have a word with them."

Hetty leaves and heads to her office. Sam goes to look for Deeks and Kensi. He finds them talking about Callen and his relationship.

"So let me ask you something. Sam." Deeks says to Sam. "If you were Callen, would you waste any more time with Mackynzie and just ask her to marry him?"

"First of all, I am not Callen and second Hetty wants to see you in her office now. So if i were the both of you, i would go now to her office." Sam says competlely not answering his question.

The two of them head to Hetty office. While Callen is heading to home to his girlfriend.

- Callen's house -

"Mackynzie, I am home." Callen says out to his girlfriend. She runs up to him and gives him a hug and a kiss.

"I am glad that you are home. I miss you so much today." Mackynzie says to her boyfriend. She wants to be married to him and can't wait for him to ask her to married him.

They kiss and then head to eat their dinner and then watch their movie. Mackynzie sits up from laying on Callen's shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." Mackynzie says to her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Callen says to her. He is happy man with her and loves being around her. He is going to tell her tonight that he is in love with her.

"I love you. I am glad that we met in Hawaii." Mackynzie says to him

"I love you too." Callen says to her after they say that they kiss and go back to their movie.


	6. Engagement!

**"Pop the question and engagement"**

_Author note: Sorry about the non updating that this story has gone thou but I was really busy writing another story. But I believe that I will try to update this story as soon as I can. _

Callen walks into the place where he is planning to ask Mackynzie to be his wife. He is so happy to have time to plan this. Her friends are keeping her busy so he can plan their wonderful night. The idea of being engaged to her made him happy._  
_

**_8pm_**

Callen has everything ready and he heads home to get her. When he got home, She is already to go. He has to take in the moment and smile at her.

"Hey, lets go." Callen says to her. They back to the place and eats dinner and then Callen gets down on one knee. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." Mackynzie says to her now soon to be husband. They went home and made love. They were happy to be engaged. Now the next week is to start planning their wedding.

**_The next morning_**

Callen wakes up to find his fiancé still sleeping next to him. He has to go into work. He is heading to go to work. Callen gives her a kiss to wake up his soon to be wife.

"Good morning." Mackynzie says as she turns on the other side to face him.

"Good morning." Callen says as he gives her another kiss. "Hey, I have to go into work."

"Okay." Mackynzie says to her fiance' as he gives her another kiss before he gets out of bed. He takes a shower and then gets dress. Mackynzie gets out of the bed and moves closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I will see you tonight." Callen says to her as he walks out of their bedroom and out of their house. Mackynzie gets ready for her day at work or planning her wedding.

**_Wedding planning_**

Mackynzie is meeting with the friend of hers. She does wedding planning and her name is Chloe. Mackynzie walks into the coffee shop and sits by her friend.

"hey Chloe." Mackynzie greets her friend.

"So how last night?" Chloe asks her friend.

"He asked last night." Mackynzie says to her friend showing off her ring.

"Where is he?" Chloe asks her friend wanting to congrats them.

"He has to work this morning." Mackynzie says to her friend. "Lets get planning it as soon as we figure out the day of our wedding and how we are going to do."

_**Home**_

Callen walks into the room where Mackynzie sits watching TV. Callen sits down and closes his eyes for a couple of minutes.

"Babe, are you okay?" Mackynzie asks her boyfriend as she moves closer to him. He moves his arms around so she can rest next to him.

"Yes. It's just a long day." Callen says as he rubs her back. "I miss you today."

"Yeah? Well I miss you too." Mackynzie says as they lean in for a kiss. They celebrate their engagement again.


	7. Planning the wedding

**_The next morning_**

When Callen wakes up the next morning, He knew that he needs to tell his team that he is getting married. Callen is thinking that they might laugh at him about getting married because they think that he is not the marrying type. They love Mackynzie and what she does to Callen by making him happy. Mackynzie wakes up and moves closer to him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mackynzie asks to her boyfriend wanting to make sure that he is okay.

"Yes I am fine. I am just thinking about how to tell the team that we are getting married." Callen says to her as he wraps his arms around her.

"I am sure that they will be happy for us." Mackynzie says to her fiance. "So when do you want to get married?"

"I'm thinking about three months until we have our wedding. I think about July 1st" Callen says to his girlfriend.

"I am glad that we have planned our wedding date and now we need to start planning our wedding. I will go and start making some breakfast for us." Mackynzie says to her boyfriend.

Mackynzie gets out the bed and heads down stairs. She makes their breakfast as Callen gets ready for the day. Just as Callen walks down stairs, he gets a phone call from Sam telling him that they have a new case. Callen hangs up the phone and goes to his girlfriend.

"Babe, you got to make mine to go. I have to go to work early this morning." Callen says to his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the lips. "I will be home later. Love you."

"I love you too" Mackynzie says to her boyfriend as she picks up the phone and calls Chloe to have her meet to start the wedding planning. They got everything planned out but she has to talk it over with Callen but she know he will be okay with everything.

_**Boat house**_

Callen and Sam are sitting with the suspect. Callen finally got the case wrap up with a confession. He is planning to tell Sam about his upcoming wedding.

"Hey Sam. I need to tell you something." Callen says to his partner.

"Oh besides that you are getting married and not tell me about it." Sam says to him.

"How did you know about my upcoming wedding?" Callen wonders on how he knew about their wedding.

"Dude, I am agent. I read people for a living and plus I could see you on your face." Sam says to him as Kensi and Deeks walks into the boathouse.

"Congrats about the engagment." Kensi says to her best-friend.

"How do you know?" Callen asks his team mates.

"Sam and Hetty." Kensi says to him.

"Oh great. So everyone knows that I am getting married." Callen says to them as Hetty's face appears.

"Congrats Mr. Callen." Hetty says scaring them. "Well Mr. Callen, you should go home and be with your bride."

"Thanks Hetty. See you all tomorrow." Callen says to everyone as he heads to go home.

Callen's house

Callen walks in the front door as Mackynzie is sitting there looking at wedding photographer's photos. Callen walks over to his bride. He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"I Love you." Callen says to his bride as he sits with her. "Wow. They are beautiful."

"Yes I know. They are going to be taking care of our wedding photos." Mackynzie says to her boyfriend.

"So I want to let you know that I support anything that you chose for our wedding." Callen says to her.

"I know." Mackynzie says to her boyfriend as he gets up to make dinner. "Where are you going?"

"To cook dinner." Callen says to her.


	8. Marriage!

_**Author note:**_ sorry I know this is a long awaited update on this story. I am working on chapter 9. Please send any reviews that you have for me.

Callen and Mackynize are a day away from their wedding. Sam offered to spend the night at Callen's to make sure that they get there on time. Mackynzie is staying with Sam's wife and kids.

_**Callen and Mackynzie's house**_

Callen is waiting for Mackynzie to finish packing for her night with Sam's wife.

Callen: Honey, do you have to leave for the night?

Mackynzie: yes. It's a wedding tradition.

Callen: Just be safe and if you want to, text me all night.

Mackynzie: babe, we both need to sleep for tomorrow night.

Callen: but I am going to miss you tonight..

Mackynzie: I love you and I will miss you too. Just be careful of what you and Sam do in the house tonight.

Callen: alright.

Callen and Mackynzie kiss and head to his truck. Callen pulls into the driveway of Sam and his wife. He is met by Sam's kids.

Callen: is your dad ready to go?

Mason: soon.

Callen and Mackynzie walk into the house and wait for Sam to be ready.

Mackynize: stay safe and I love you.

Callen: I love you too.

Mackynize: I will see you tomorrow.

Callen: I will see you tomorrow.

They both enjoy their last night before they are married. They wake up early in the morning and get ready for their wedding.

Alyssa: wow you look amazing.

Mackynize: thanks.

Alyssa: Callen will love this dress on you.

Mackynzie: yeah I know. He more exicted about having me as his wife then me in this dress.

Alyssa: true. I must say this is the most I have seen him happy is being with you.

Mackynzie: yes I know. He makes me happy too.

Mackynzie finishes getting ready for their wedding to start and Callen is happy to find get to see his wife there.

Sam: Today is the day of your wedding to Mackynzie.

Callen: thanks I know. I am ready for this day to be over and be happy married to my wife.

Sam: yeah I know. Lets go get you married.

Callen and Sam walk into the room that they are getting married and waiting for the girls to come out. The priset and the rest of team is waiting for the happy couple to come out and get their wedding started. Callen is waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come down the asile. They get the wedding done and now they are husband and wife. They kiss and they start to head to their after-wedding celebration.

Callen: do you know how much I love you?

Mackynzie: yes I know. I love you too.

Callen smiles and gives her another kiss. They are ready to get to go home.


End file.
